When love takes over
by misery-businessx
Summary: One day whilst in Glee, Puck notices how things have changed since Sectionals. One thing catches his attention though; why in the hell is Berry and Satan staring at each other? S/R R/P S/M Pairings are S.T.C!
1. Chapter 1

Just another idea that popped into my head, and well me being me, had to go and write it down. Then I decided why keep it to myself, when I can share it with you awesome people? So yeah... Hope you like it and what not. Hit me with some feedback and let me know if I should continue.

I'm really crappy at naming these boys. (boys meaning my fanfactions, I call them boys because I'm cool!)

I bring to you, chapter one of.... When love takes over.

Chapter One 

Puck sat at the back of the class, Matt on one side and Mike on the other. Yawning, he leaned back in his chair as he surveyed the choir room.

Finn and Quinn were cuddled up in a corner on the other side of the room, it seems that's all the pair of them do lately. After the babygate scandal had been broken before Sectionals, everyone was sure that Finn and Rachel would end up dating, and Puck and Quinn would. Instead a few days after Sectionals, Quinn had shoved some adoption papers at Puck and told him if he really wanted to be a good Dad, then he'd sign them

At first he was stunned, how did that even make sense? But after his Mother had found out, he'd been forced to sit down with her and talk about it all. After taking it into consideration, Puck realised that giving his baby girl up for adoption would be the best option. She deserved a family that had life experience and could afford to buy her all the necessity's that she would need. A family that were in love and ready for kids.

So he had signed them and shoved the envelope through Quinn's locker. The next day he was surprised to see Quinn hanging off Finn's arm as if the whole baby drama hadn't happened. Seeing as Finn forgive Quinn so easily, he hoped he'd be able to sort things out with Finn. No such luck there. It seemed whilst Finn was ready to forgive Quinn, he wasn't ready to forgive everyone else. Yes, _everyone _else.

They all knew about it andkept it from him, so Finn was pissed about that. Now him and Quinn just kept to themselves and didn't really speak to anybody else. Though Quinn now smiled when she seen Puck, a real smile to, instead of that glare that was always etched on her face.

So yeah, Finn and Quinn were in one corner. In front of them was Artie, Tina and Rachel talking animatedly and laughing softly. The three of them had become quite close since Sectionals, after Mercedes and Kurt made snarky comments about Tina for lieing to Artie. Of course they thought they were being nice, Artie and Rachel didn't agree and were quick to make this known to the pair. There was a little arguments between the five of them before Rachel, Tina and Artie made a fast exit. The three of them sat next to each other on the bus ride home, and he seen Artie and Tina share a kiss and hug Rachel before they all made their way to their respected cars.

Ever since then, the three had been pretty tight. Niether of them talking to Mercedes and Kurt since that day.

Directly in the centre of the room, Mercedes and Kurt sat alone talking in hushed whispers. Probably gossiping about their fellow Glee Club members. So yeah, nothing about the pair had changed since Sectionals. Well, they were a little more bitchy now but that's about it. Beside him, Mike was drumming his fingers on his knee to what ever tune he was listening to on his Ipod whilst Matt appeared to be half asleep.

And directly in front of himself sat Santana and Brittany flipping through some gay magazine.

So yeah everything seemed to be just as it was in Glee Club before Sectionals, only a minor adjustments. The main one being they way he noticed how Rachel and Santana kept staring at eachother before going back their conversation with their respective friends. Only sharing a few more quick glances before one or the other turned away. _What the hell is that about?_


	2. Chapter 2

You guys; I'm officially the most stupid person on the earth. I'm so sorry for my recent mistake of posting the wrong update, I can't believe I posted my Twilight chapter 2 for my Glee chapter 2. I feel so stupid! But it's safe to say that I've learned from my mistakes, and I now label my documents. Once again, sorry for the mistake. I bring to you chapter two of When love takes over... (for real this time :o))

Chapter two.

Paranoid.

That summed Puck up to a T. Paranoia was coursing through his veins.

Because there was absolutely, positively, no freaking way that Satan and Berry could ever be friends, right?

The idea alone was crazy, unimaginable and even laughable.

Puck was definitely paranoid; that was the only logical explanation. But then why did he have a gut feeling that he was far from wrong? _Coulda been those tacos I have last night..._ But no, because he only had one and all the ingredients were fresh. Maybe his minds just playing tricks on him?

No that definitely wasn't the case.

Despite how unimaginable the thought seemed, Puck was definitely seeing what he thought he was seeing. _What ever the hell that was..._

It was only last week Puck noticed the sudden stares between Santana and Rachel, and honestly at first he did think 'what the..' but then he figured it was nothing and decided to let it go over his head. Only it wasn't nothing though. Because here Puck sat, at the back of the class during Glee rehearsal, his eyes sweeping across the class room as the often tended to.

(And now it's not freaking weird ok? It's actually surprising what you learn from just studying people every now and then. Mike for example, when deep in though, drums his knee. And when Matt thinks no one is watching, he picks his nose. Only someone is watching, Mercedes. Yeah Puck had seen the desperate lustful looks she had been sending Matt's direction. So yeah, it's not weird!)

And then _bam!_ Satan and Berry are staring at each other, again.

Only this time, it's more.

Santana keeps nodding her head from Rachel, to the door whilst fidgeting in her seat and looking extremely uncomfortable. _Like seriously, what the? Did she needa piss or something?_ And despite how weird that looks, what he saw next was even weirder. Rachel was staring back at Santana with a coy smile and looking all triumph. And the more Santana got impatient, the larger Rachel's smile grew.

Puck had actually rubbed his eyes at the scene, and then pinched Chang's arm stopping his drumming, just to be sure.

It was definitely happening, he was not hallucinating.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mr Schue going on about regionals, and the importance of it. Apparently he wanted to mix things up this year, and put the gleeks in unexpected pairs so they could bond. And then in two weeks or so, each duo would preform their numbers and the winning team would sing the duet at regionals. _Which actually sounded pretty cool, not that he'd admit it._

And that's exactly how he had forgotten about the Satan/Berry situation until his attention was brought to Rachel who was bouncing in her seat, waving her hand around in the air trying to catch Mr Schues attention.

"Yes Rachel?" Schue sighed expecting Rachel to find a fault and complain, much like always.

"Don't worry Mr Schue, I actually like the idea. But that's not why I called for your attention, could I possibly visit the ladies room please?"

"Rach can you not wait until the end of glee? We only have around half hour left." Schue groaned.

"No I most certainly can not. Unless you would like a puddle of urine on the seats, that I will not be cleaning up." Rachel replied primly.

"What?" Mr Schue asked confused, doing a dodgy facial expression much similar to a lost puppy.

"I need to pee!" Rachel huffed crossing her arms over her chest, slightly pushing her breast up. _Damn when did Berry grow boobs?_

"Uh, um." Schue coughed awkwardly making a few people laugh softly.

"It's life or death Mr Schue!" Rachel fumed getting to her feet, the smirk on Santana's face when Rachel said this, didn't go unnoticed by Puck.

"Quick as you can then please Rachel." He sighed turning back to the piano and grabbing some sheets of paper.

Rachel didn't need to be told twice apparently, judging by the speed the flew out of the door. Mr Schue went on rambling about something or other, so Puck took that as his que to zone out and go back to surveying the choir room. Shortly after, the scraping of a chair caught his attention.

Santana.

"Santana sit back down please." Mr Schue groaned out. _Jheeze whats crawled up his ass lately? _Puck thought silently.

"No can do Mr Schue. I need to go to the toilet a.s.a.p!" Santana said ignoring the teacher.

"Right, well you can wait until Rachel gets back. Seriously guys, we need to start taking this seriously now!" Mr Schue said pinching his nose in frustration, not backing down. Puck actually, kinda, sorta felt sorry for the dude.

"Oh god ow!" Santana suddenly said clutching her sides.

"Whats wrong San-" Mr Schue started only to be cut off effectively.

"Oh damn, here come the cramps. I hope I remembered to pack some tampons this morning before leaving." Santana said already skipping out the door, not waiting for an answer from Mr Schue. But judging by the dudes face, he didn't have one anyway. _Poor dude._

After over coming the awkwardness, Mr Schue went on to explain some idea's for every ones numbers.

And that kind of pissed Puck off. Sure a little advice would be nice and it's helpful and all, but Schue gives us these projects and says that we have full rain, but then he pushes his idea's on us and trys getting us to bring the 70's back. _Not going to happen dude. _Looking up at the clock hanging on the wall by the board, Puck noticed that Santana and Rachel had been gone for a good 15 minutes.

Something doesn't smell right.

Even Puck knows that there is no freaking way it takes that long to go a piss. Taking a look around the room to see if anyone else had noticed, he was met with nothing. Mike was leaning forward and whispering away with Brittany. Mercedes was watching Matt, again. And Kurt was filing is nails? _What ever. _Tina was sat on her own, sending sneaky text's to Artie probably and The Inn's were cuddled up.

Nothing new there. Seriously though, how could everyone be so oblivious?

Puck was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of the chior room door shutting. Looking up he saw both Rachel and Santana take their respective seats. But not before noticing how flushed they bother were, and the knowing smirks on both their faces.

_The fuck?_ Puck thought confused and pissed.

Puck didn't like being left in the loop, he always knew things. And not knowing what ever this is, was seriously pissing him off.

And that's when it hit him.

Puck was the only one who was not oblivious to what was going on.

This was some hardcore dirt, and the good Lord wanted him to investigate. (And then break the news of course.)

And that's exactly what he was going to do: observe them like hawks when ever he can.

_Careful girls, the Puckerone is on to you._

* * *

Sorry for the terrible spellings and what not, I wrote this in 20 minutes and rushed! Didn't have time to check properly.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have nothing to say. Oh wait, sadly I don't own Glee. If only I do though....*sigh* ;D

Chapter 3 of When loves takes over is here! Short but sweet, I hope.

Chapter 3

Two fucking weeks.

Two fucking weeks he has had to put up with what ever this shit is that is going on between Satan and Berry, and it's fucking killing him. You know why? Because he's gotten fucking no where since he decided to do this fucking observing shit. He was seriously thinking about giving up on it all, but he just fucking couldn't. And now it's all that seemed to be on his mind. Day and fucking night.

And that shit fucking sucks ass.

So he had focused harder on trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and every time he seemed to closer? _Bam! _And he's back at the beginning. He had tried dropping hints to see if anyone else noticed, but they didn't click on and if they did, well they didn't say nout.

Tuesday how ever, two days previous, he had caught the pair of them talking in hushed whispers to each other in the hall ways before school. But that wasn't the weird part, they had hugged good bye. So obviously they were friends, then why the fuck hide it?

He'd asked Santana the exact same thing later on that day and she blew up on.

_"Seriously Puck? Do you have nothing better to do then stalk me and Berry? Mind your fucking own!" The Latina had hissed before storming off._

So yeah that got him fucking no where. If the ice-bitch wouldn't tell him, then he'd find out from Miss diva for sure.

_"Noah what you saw was merely an understanding, and I do not appreciatete these false accusations. I also do not feel comfortable knowing that you have been watching Santana and I, it's not healthy Noah. I recommend you make an appoint with Miss Pilsburry." The brunette huffed turning on her heel._

So he hadn't gotten anywhere with Rachel either, bitch recommended him fucking therapy.

So you could imagine how fucking pissed he was when he had finished foot-ball practise later that day to see the two females leave the locker room, arms linked and giggling to each other. _Fuck no, he was getting some fucking answers. Real ones!_

"Sup Satan, Berry." Puck nodded deciding to go for a casual approach.

"Puck." Santana answered stiffly the same time Rachel answered with a "Afternoon Noah."

"So what you two doing here after hours?" He asked looking at each girl closely noticing their flushed necks. _?_

"Cheerio practise." Santana answered in a duh tone as Rachel answered "Practising a duet for Glee."

"Which one was it?" Puck asked amused as both girls shifted nervously in front of him.

"I had practise and Rupaul was trying to badger me into doing a duet with her in Glee. Yeah as if..." Santana trailed off with a nervous laugh, but not before Puck noticed the pained expression that crossed both girls features when Santana referred to Rachel as 'Rupaul'.

"Cut the crap. I fucking seen you two linking arms and laughing and shit, and I didn't see you out on the field when I was perving up the cheerios skirts. So why don't you two quit the fucking bullshit and tell me the truth yeah?" Puck leered, pissed that they were blatantly lying to his face.

"Well you see Noah-" Rachel started only for Puck to cut her off

"And don't try lying your way out of this, I'm not fucking stupid." He added straightening his posture.

"Ok Puck, fine you win. Berry decided she wanted to try out for the cheerios and seeing as I'm the best, she wanted my help." Santana hissed.

_Rachel wanted to try out for the cheerios?_ Puck thought confused, missing the exact same expression on Rachel's face.

"Try out for the cheerios?" Puck asked voicing his thoughts, wanting to know if he heard correctly.

"Yes Noah, I've decided to try out for the _cheerios_. And I enlisted Santana for _help_, and over the course of her _help _Santana has realised that I'm actually a nice person. So we've built up a friendship, isn't that right Santana?" Rachel glared at the Latina daring her to say no.

"Yeah yeah what ever, Rach is kinda cool when you get through her diva exterior." Santana said genuinely with a small smile.

Was he in the freaking Twilight zone or something? Berry trying out for the cheerios, Santana actually being genuine and them being friends?

"Oh. Ok then." Puck said confused.

"What's it got to do with you anyway?" Santana bitched, crossing her arms and glaring at Puck.

"I do agree with Santana on this one Noah, it's hardly your business. Yet your giving us a Spanish intervention?" Rachel said in a pissed off tone, kinda surprising Puck. Berry was never rude, it was like against her code or something. Though, it was kinda hot. Not that he'd admit that.

"Jheeze. Chill the fuck out. I think Satan's rubbing off on you Berry." Puck grunted trudging down the hall.

"Well next time mind you freaking own Puckerman!" Santana shouted to his retreating form.

Well thank fuck I finally got to the bottom of this shit. Puck thought before speeding home in his 1973 chevy nova coupe. If only Puckerman would of have stayed behind a little longer then he might have heard the conversation going on between the two girls.

"Cheerios Santana, really?" Rachel fumed grabbing a few books from her locker before slamming it shut and facing the other female.

"Sorry Rach, I freaked out okay? And it was the first logical explanation that came to my mind! Seriously, have you not noticed? These past few weeks he's been watching us like hawks, he would have found out. At least my excuse provides why were always so flushed right? I'm sorry, really Rach." Santana said softly bowing her head.

"No it's okay, I'm over-reacting. It was just a surprise that's all, I mean you do understand that I now have to try out right?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be that bad would it? Seriously Rach think about it, it gets people off our backs so they don't suspect anything and gives us a reason to be friends publicly." Santana smiled at the brunette encouragingly, trying to get her to see the pro's about becoming a cheerio.

"I guess your right. And maybe I might get noticed more, and no longer be referred to as 'the freaky gleek diva.'" Rachel giggled.

"Rach your not a 'freak gleek diva' anyway, but yeah and it will stop the facial slushies." Santana said sheepishly.

"And people might actually take the time to get to know me?" Rachel pondered, mind already sit.

"Not to mention you'd look absolutely hot in one of our uniforms." Santana winked teasingly.

"I would, wouldn't I?" Rachel joked back before being over come by giggles, Santana soon joining in.

"See, I did something good! Now lets get going, the rents are out until late!" Santana smirked dragging Rachel out to her silver Mini Cooper.

* * *

Pucks Red Chevy Nova Coupe - http://img(.)used-cars(.)info/50/50b689214a9ad6e0d901f3fa84eea4ac(.)jpg

Santana's Silver Mini Cooper - http://www(.)robincasady(.)com/MINI/MINI_Stripe_D2X2814(.)jpg

Rachel's Black Range Rover - http://www(.)lincah(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/2009-kahn-cosworth-range-rover-1-588x441(.)jpg


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own Glee, but one day....

Just a short chapter, pretty shitty one. (Sorry for my offensive language.)

Chapter four

Puck was stood at his locker Friday morning, listening to Mike babble on about Brittany and some other shit.

And he was seriously confused: Wasn't Brittany dating Santana still?

Puck was sure the two females were still dating; he'd seen them making out yesterday in fact. And surely if the only two lesbians at the school, who were both popular and hot, broke up, then the news would be spreading around the school like a fucking fire.

Yet nothing. And Mike's here going on about how hot Brittany is and how nice her hair is.

Anyway he was pulled out of his inner debate when he noticed Mike had stopped talking to him. _Holy fuck, gripped! _Turning quickly to look at his friend, he noticed his attention was else where. Peering around his friend, he spotted what held his long time buds attention.

_Holy fuck.  
_

Rachel Berry was walking through the semi-crowded halls of WMHS, tapping animatedly on her Blackberry. But that's got nothing to do with it, she's wearing the smallest and tightest shorts that Puck has ever seen. _And fuck, have her legs always been that long and toned? _She's got a white wife beater on, but with a cropped grey hoody. Her dark chocolate curls are piled on top of her head, and fuck she looks normal.

"Dude is that really Rachel? Damn she got a rocking body." Mike said sounding rather breathless.

Puck was about to answer, when Rachel's head lifted from her phone, and she gave Puck the coldest glare ever, like ever. Before returning all her attention back to her phone when he signaled she had a text. Both Puck and Mike watched her retreating form in appreciation as she glided past them, not aware of all the attention she was receiving.

"She doesn't look happy with you man, but damn she looks good." Mike said letting out a low whistle.

"She's a fucking chick dude, that's what her problem is. She probably wants to get all up on this." Puck smirked slightly jerking his hips, making Mike roar out in laughter just as Matt approached the pair.

"What's he on? I want some." Matt said in a teasing tone, getting some books out of his locker.

"Fuck if I know." Puck chuckled.

"Did any of you see Rachel today? Hot damn, who knew she was hiding that bod under them sweaters." Matt added after a moment.

"You three are such perverts, close your mouths; you'll catch flys" Santana's voice snapped as she stopped at her locker.

"No need to get jealous San, I could help with that if you want." Puck leered eyeing the cheerio uniform.

"As if Puck, been there, wore the t-shirt, and then burned it. I gota go meet Brittany, _my girlfriend._" She hissed before storming away.

"Yeah man I gota go too. See you in second." Mike said, completely off his high as he headed down the hall.

"Whoa what's with the sudden mood swing?" Matt asked aloud as he and Puck headed to homeroom.

"I don't know." Puck said honestly, pondering over a few things in his head.

1. Mike was rambling about Brittany, even though she's dating Santana.

2. Berry's looking fine today, but she's pissed with him for no fucking reason.

3. Santana was pissed when she heard what the three boys were talking about, but then again, she's always pissed.

4. Mike got all awkward as soon as Santana mentioned Brittany, and was quick to escape.

5. Matt was sending lustful glares at Santana's re-treating form.

This could only mean one thing: Puck was back in investigating mode. And he was going to get to the fucking bottom of this, once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Consider this story officially disclaimed; I don't want to own Glee anyway. (I'd probably ruin it)

Mark Salling on the other hand.... mwahahahah!! *rubs hands evilly*

Also thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I know reading stories with poor grammar, spelling and all that jazz can be distracting and annoying, but you guys seem to be fine with it which rocks! And can I just say oh my freaking god, Puck looked uber hot when he sang Run Joey Run, seriously. I was so pissed that he only had a small part. Mark Salling has major talent, why can't he sing more? Grrrr.

Anyway enough of my rambiling, enjoy. :D

Chapter five

Puck wasn't nosey, and he most definitely was not an eavesdropper. _No friggin way!_

But as he was walking through the halls of McKinley high school on his way back to Glee, he heard what seemed to be bickering going on in one of the many girls locker rooms, two very recognisable voices stopping him dead in his tracks. So no, he wasn't an eavesdropper; this was simply to help with his 'investigation'.

"I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into such torture. When this hits the fan, I'll be a laughing stock. Seriously, people are going to presume I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons, I'll be branded desperate. Oh dear god!" Rachel's panicked voice could be heard.

Curious, Puck skillfully crept into the girls locker rooms and hid in a cubicle. _Why didn't he think of doing this before?_

"Please! I hardly talked you into it; you did that yourself." Santana's voice replied. _This is about to get interesting. _Puck thought with a smirk.

"Your the one who got me into this awful predicament, so don't you dare blame this on me! Oh god, imagine what people are going to say about me now? I finally manage to avoid attracting attention to myself, and now I'm going to be back on everybody's radar. Not to mention I'll be sticking out like a sore thumb. Why me?" Rachel snapped.

Puck heard foot steps and figured Berry must be pacing, probably pulling her hair out too. He mentally sniggered at the image.

"God Rach, I've already told you I'm sorry! But seriously whats done is done, you've made the team so what does it matter? And no one is going to say shit to you now, they're not allowed. And if they do, they'll have me to do with. Just relax, deep breaths." Santana sighed.

_Santana can actually be nice? Who would have thought. And what does Rachel mean by Santana got her into this mess?_

"I know! I'm sorry for going on one again. I'm just nervous you know?"

"Rachel Berry, nervous? What has the world come to!" Santana said in a teasing tone, and fuck, Puck was getting freaked out.

_This shits worst then the Twilight Zone!_

"Ha, funny San," Berry said in a obvious joking tone "I'm not putting that, _that thing _on now though, that can wait until Monday. God knows what it's been on. Anyway come on, we've got Glee rehearsal now." Rachel said, and Puck was seriously confused, what thing?

"I don't know Rach... I think you should put it on," Santana said unsure. "It's the way 'Sue C's it'." Santana spoke in a mocking tone.

"No way. Now lets go, _Brittany_ is probably waiting for you." Rachel hissed, and Puck detected the venom in her voice when she spoke of Brittany, that shit seriously confused him, because Berry loves everyone no matter what, but right then, she sounded like she hated Brittany.

"As if, I doubt she's even noticed I've gone, probably to busy fawning over Mike." Santana's voice could be heard from a distance, so Puck figured they must have left the locker room. He waited for about 5 minutes, and then left himself, heading back to Glee.

"Ahh Puck, nice of you to finally join us again. Fall down the toilet?" Schue asked teasingly, glad that he wasn't pissed, Puck smirked and answered

"No no, my guns are to big. I ran into one of the ladies..."Puck trailed off, wiggling his eye brows suggestively. Ignoring the choruses of 'Ews' and 'Yuks', he made his way to the back of the class and plonked now next to Matt, noticing Mike was sat with Brittany and Santana. _Weird._

During class, Puck kept mauling it over his head what Rachel and Santana were talking about in the locker room, and what did Santana mean when she said about Brittany fawning over Mike? Looking down, Puck noticed Brittany sat in between her ex, and her girlfriend with a huge smile on her face, oblivious to Mike's uneasiness and Santana's pissed off expression.

Once again, no one else seemed to be aware of this, except Puck.

And Rachel apparently, judging by the glare she was sending Brittany, and the sympathetic looks she shot Santana every 5 minutes.

Puck knew he was close to cracking this case, and he would be a legend for doing so. It was around half hour into practise, and the atmosphere was full with tension. Santana was glaring holes into Mike's head, Mike was shifting awkwardly in his seat, Mercedes was going on one about how Rachel always got leads, so Rachel and Tina were pissed and biting their toungs. Kurt was bitching about it also, so Artie was giving him the stink eye. Finn and Quinn were hid away in the other corner of the class room, trying to avoid all the commotion going on, and Matt, well he was asleep.

_Ahh just your average day in Glee!_ Puck thought with a smirk.

"Stop being such a drama queen Kurt, it's getting old now." Artie said stiffly, still glaring at Kurt

"Artie I don't even know why your defending her, how could you even be friends with her?!" Kurt hissed out, not even bothering to be quiet

"Because if you actually take the time to get to know her, she's a pretty cool person! Unlike some!" Artie stressed, reminding Puck of Yoda.

"I find that hard to believe. And I hope your not referring to me!" By now Kurt was red in the face, _is his eye twitching?_

"Kurt, Artie, whats the meaning of this? Stop it now, or you'll have to leave." Schue shouted, you could practically see a vain throbbing in his head.

Both boys quietened, but remained shooting glares at each other.

"Look guys, I don't know what is going on between you all; but it has to stop. Regionals is approaching and we have to focus." Schue stressed out. And Puck kind of felt bad for the dude, people seemed to forget that he'd had a hard year as well with his batshit crazy wife.

_Fuck, I'm gona grow a vagina!_ Puck thought gripping his manhood to check if it was still intact. It was.

"Have I come at the wrong time?" Sue Sylvesters voice could be heard as she entered the choir room, giving Puck the flirty eye.

_What the fuck?! _Puck thought to himself, avoiding her gaze and suddenly feeling the need to scrub himself clean.

"Yes Sue, actually you have." Schuester bit out

"Perfect," Sue grinned at Schue and held a hand up to stop him as he was about to comment "Don't get your panties in a twist Schuester, I'm only here to see Berry. I couldn't fit your daily torture in my schedule today, let's reschedule for tomorrow shall we? Excellent." She said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here Sue?" Schue asked as politely as he could, though it sounded far from it.

"Wow rather nosey today aren't you Schue? I heard about your fight with Erna by the way, brightened my day." Sue grinned, sending a wink to Puck who gagged as she did so. Matt, who was now awake, saw the wink and bit back a roar of laughter. _Douche!_

"Emma, her names Emma."

"What ever, like I give a rats ass about Miss OCD. She walks around like a ray of happiness, and it makes me sick. This one time I actually vomited in mouth, and then spat it into Tanka's Coffee, he drank it up like a fat kid eats cake."

"The point of your visit? We really have to get busy with regionals coming up...." Schue trailed off, mentioning regionals to piss off Sylvester.

"Hey Schue, did you know I took on a new Cheerio today? No thought not. She's a little freaky, but she got real talent. She'll be great on board when we head off to Nationals this year," Sue said as she leaned against the piano, Puck noticed the frown etched on Berry's face as she said so.

"They should just hand over the trophy and save them elves time and other competitors the humiliation, There's hardly going to be a competition. My girls are the best; after all I did train them. And that's to be expected from me, you know, being the best." She added cockily.

"I just can't wait to get my hands on another big, shiny trophy to place in the large Cheerios achievement cabinet; you know with all the other trophy's and awards we have won? It's just down the hall next to the tiny Glee Club achievement cabinet,If you could call it that." She grinned.

"Sue could you-" Schue started, and everyone could see that he was biting his toung, careful not to not to antagonize a rattlesnake.

"Quit your whining, I'm here to see Berry." Sue snapped. _Obviously pissed at Schue's lack of reaction._

"Rachel? Why an earth do you want to see Rachel?" Schue asked confused, ignoring her latter remarks and voicing what majority of the people in Glee were thinking. Minus Rachel and Santana, Puck noted as he saw Santana mouth 'Told you so' to Rachel, who had a sour look on her face.

"She's my new Cheerio of course. I was just here to drop this off," Sue said smugly as she handed Rachel the brand new Cheerio uniform, thriving off the gasps of shock that was chorusing through out the class room, especially Shuesters.

Puck wasn't that surprised though, Satan and Berry had told him previously. _That must have been what they were talking about earlier.._

"Here you go Berry, I heard you whining about not wearing the uniform as, and I quote: 'God only knows what it's been on.' So I decided to drop this brand new one off personally. I suggest you go put it on now, it's part of the contract that you signed earlier." Sue said.

_You gotta sign a contract to be a Cheerio?_ Puck thought biting back a laugh as Rachel marched out the door, looking pissed.

"What are you trying to do Sue? Are you blackmailing her? Because I know Rachel would never join the Cheerios!" Schue fumed, pinching his nose.

"Berry came to me. Your accusations are irrational and deeply offensive, I will not allow some ladyman to talk to me in such tone. I suggest you apologize or I will report to Figgins. And what can I say; the girl obviously has common sense." Sue spat out, glaring at Schue.

"What ever Sue, I'm not playing these games with you- Wait, Santana where do you think you are going?" Schue asked as he noticed Santana about to leave the room. _Fuck how had I not seen that? Oh yeah, to busy watching the smack down between Schue and Sue_ he smirked.

"To make sure Rachel is putting the uniform on and not doing a runner." She answered in a duh tone already leaving the room, again.

"Well my work here is done. You have fun working with your scab-eating, mouth breathers. You know what William, you really should respect me allowing three of my Cheerios to be in your stupid little pansy ass I-love-you-you-love-me club." Sue barked as she made way to exit.

"Oh and Schue?" she paused waiting by the door "I'm still waiting on the apology." She smirked as she exited.

"I'm sorry you guys, rehearsal had been a disaster today." Schue said as he ran his hands through his hair.

Every ones eyes bulged out as Rachel and Santana walked through the door, both wearing Cheerio uniforms, and talking and smiling at each other as if it was their everyday routine. Immediately the whispers and gawking started as Rachel and Santana took a seat next each other at the back.

Next to Puck and Matt.

"Damn Berry; you clean up nice." Puck leered as he openly gave her a once over, only receiving a glare in response before she turned her attention back to Schue who was ranting on about something or other.

_Bitch don't know what she's missing. Just because Berry looks hot, not that she never did, doesn't mean I'll let her get up on this._

Puck scoffed at his own thoughts, who was he to kid? He'd fuck Berry happily.

Puck, Mike and Matt had came to realisation that Berry wasn't as crazy as everybody presumed, in fact Mike said Rachel got nothing on Mercedes craziness and that she would give Berry a run for her money in the diva department. So yeah, and slowly, Rachel's sort of changing, he doubt she even notices it herself. But it's the smallest things, for example:

Although she still used those huge ass words, she shortened down her rants.... A lot.

The craziness had toned down majorly, though it was still there.

She actually seemed relaxed lately, and not so over bearing.

And fuck why is he even thinking of shit like this? Basically himself, Matt and Mike agreed Berry was 100% bangable. _Sue me_.

"Although we had many distractions at practise today, you guys did great! Schools about to end so you guys enjoy your weekend, and I'll see you at Mondays rehearsals! I'm excited to see what you guys have came up with for your duets!" Schue grinned dismissing everyone.

Oh yeah the duets.

_Flashback to two weeks ago._

_"Ok guys, I've wrote the girls names down in a hat. Come pick one please, and that will be your pair to work with on your duet." Schue announced. All the Glee members nodded as the male's made their way to the piano to see what fat threw their way._

_"Quinn." Artie said bashfully, awaiting for the former head cheerleader to complain._

_"Cool, come over here and we'll find a song to do." Quinn said, smiling softly._

_"Santana." Kurt said, and Puck along with Matt bit back a laugh as the colour drained from his face. Poor friggin dude._

_"Brittany? I didn't even know you could sing?" Finn said confused, a look on his face similar to that of a lost puppies._

_"I sing in the shower." Brittany answered like it answered everything as she patted the empty seat on her left for Finn to take a seat.  
_

_"Rachel. Looks like your stuck with me!" Matt grinned goofily at Rachel as he plopped down on the seat next to her. Puck was kind of relieved that he didn't have to work with Berry and all her crazy, but he also realised he had missed on the perfect opportunity to investigate more._

_"Great." Mercedes huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared daggers at Matt and Rachel who were talking animatedly._

_"Tina? Your lucky ass gets to work with my fine ass." Puck smirked, also thankful that he didn't have to work with Mercedes. Because despite the way she complained about Rachel, everyone could see she was just as bad, if not worse than Rachel in the diva department._

_"And that means I'm left with you Mercedes, you can sing what ever song you want as long as I can pop and lock it!" Mike commanded._

_"This is great guys. It gives you a chance to really step outside your box!_

_End of flashback._

Puck was pretty damn confident that he and Tina were going to blow peoples minds with their performances.

Walking out into the now very crowded school parking lot, Puck noticed Rachel and Matt climbing into a huge black Range Rover. For a sudden he thought that he'd have to go into Sherlock Holmes mode again, but then sighed in relief when he figured that Berry was probably just busting Matt's as about making sure their duet was perfect._ But seriously, why would Matt willingly spend his Friday only with Berry?_

He found his answer when he saw Santana run over to the car and slide into the passenger seat.

* * *

I would just like to quickly add that the whole Santana/Rachel thing will be revealed in the next two chapters, so stay tuned! And I'm sorry for dragging it out this long. But I don't like to rush into things, I mean whats the fun in that? Also I know that many of you readers out there don't like reading about Rachel being a Cheerio and changing dramatically. In my story Rachel will remain a Cheerio, and yes she does slightly change, but not for other people, for herself. But she will still be slightly crazy; the Rachel we all love! (Or some love to hate) And she won't be changing that dramatically. Anyway, peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Officially disclaimed! I own nothing, although occasionally Mark Salling pops up in my dreams.....darn; good times! haha

Glad you all seemed to enjoy my last chapter, and I'm sorry that some of you don't like where the story is heading. (That blows)

Chapter six

Impossible.

"Dude seriously, something is going on between the two of them!" Matt stressed out as he flopped back on Puck's bed.

See? It's crazy, there was absolutely no way what Matt was suggesting could be true. It was Sunday evening, and Matt had just turned up at Puck's house to inform him of his _impossible _suspicions.

"No way man, you must have got it wrong." Puck replied whilst kicking back in his favourite recliner chair that he had saved from being threw out when his Ma had refurnished the house last year. _What? It was a comfy friggin chair, back off!_

"No dude! I know what I saw; they were making sex eyes at each other and getting all touchy feely!" His friend protested as he rolled over on to his back and buried his hands underneath his head.

"So wait, you think Santana's cheating on Britt, with Berry?" Puck asked amused at the claim. _And slightly turned on._

"Yes! Wait what? No man, Santana and Britt aren't dating no more. They finished yesterday, decided they were better off as friends or something, but yes something is definitely going on between Santana and Rach." Matt answered matter-of-factly.

"They finished when?" Puck asked confused, it was only the other day he saw them together.

"Friday night. Mike told me yesterday, when he called to let me know that him and Britt were trying again and that Santana's available. Only she's not, because there is defiantly something between Rach and Santana. Think what you want man, I know what I saw!" Matt snapped defensively.

"Dude chill, just kind of landed one on me! I knew they were friends, but secretly fucking? Jesus." Puck laughed as he tossed his foot-ball up in there and then proceeded to catch it.

"Friends?," Matt asked screwing up his face "Since when? How come I don't know this shit man?"

"Because your a dumb fuck. And yes friends, I know because they admitted it to me." Puck said smugly. _I'm such a stud._

"You've fucking lost me man, why would they tell you? They hate you. Well at least I thought they did." Matt asked confused.

"Ok dude, I'll explain everything to you, just don't interrupt me ok?" Puck said, Matt nodded in agreement and Puck went on with his story. Telling Matt how he had spotted the two females staring at each other a lot, and then doing those weird signals, and then seeing them laughing and joking together they day Puck had confronted the two females.

"Fucking hell man, was I that blind? I want in." Matt stated with a grin.

"Fuck no man" Puck answered quickly. _Dude was not stealing my what ever this is_

"Yes, consider me now involved! We need to think of a plan. But we don't want to dive straight in and confront them, because they're obviously going to lie. And while they might have fooled you, which by the way I totally can't believe you bought that crap, they aint fooling me! We need to take this slowly, and really focus!" Matt said ignoring Puck.

"And whats your plan oh mighty one?" Puck grunted tossing the ball to Matt, who caught it easily.

"Well we need to look at this from all angels. Like why did Santana and Brittany break up, how did Rach and Santana become friends, shit like that really man but we need to be inconspicuous about it and not to obvious. Oh and we need to do a lot of flirting." Matt grinned getting excited.

"Flirting? What does that have to do with this?" Puck asked confused, though he totally digged the idea.

"Well they are both single right? Or at least that's what they're both allowing people to believe, so if they're both single then whats to stop them from a little harmless flirting? We need to do it when they're both around, and judge their facial reactions you know?"

"So basically we turn on the charm and see if they react? Is it going to work?" Pucked asked curious and kinda excited. _I love getting under Berry's skin and this gives me the perfect opportunity! _Puck thought with a grin.

"Dude of course it's going to work. Don't ever repeat that I said this, but seriously look how many cougars and shit your charmed!"

"I am a charming bastard aren't I?" Puck smirked arching an eyebrow "The ladies love me. What can I say? I'm a stud!" Puck winked jokingly.

"Man you alright? Your heads swelling!" Matt said roaring out in laughter.

"Fuck off you douche! Your just jealous you don't have my extreme hotness!"

"What ever you say man. So this gota go down tomorrow ok?" Matt said as he got up from Puck's bed, ready to head home.

"Yeah yeah man. Why didn't you tell me you were a secret badass?"

_Fuck if this is true, Santana and Rachel having a secret lesbance?, he was so getting in on some of the action. Santana had promised him that he could wach her and Brittany once, did he ever watch? Fuck no! Plus, he'd bet Berry was a freak in the sack. The good kind of freak._

* * *

Just a short chapter that will help with the next chapter. Ooohhh, Santana and Rachel! Could it be? Guess you'll have to stay tuned, hit me with some reviews, and wait and see! ;D Also really so sorry that I have taken foreverrrrr to update. It's just I posted a new story, and it's had a very positive response. So I had to update for my readers!


End file.
